Darkness and Light
by ModernDayBard
Summary: 2017 Holiday special! 16 one-shots/song fics featuring our favorite team of FBI profilers and their families. Apparently, not even a hiatus will stop my tradition now. (Criminal Minds; K-plus; Written in collaboration with EnduranceinHope. Complete.)
1. 0 Intro

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here!**

 **Oh, it feels good to say that again. As much as I wish this was the chapter announcing the end of my extended hiatus, unfortunately it is not. But if you thought I'd let a year go by without my annual Christmas special, then apparently you and I are both very much mistaken.  
** **Once again, I have teamed up with my good friend EnduranceinHope to bring you a series of Christmas-themed song-fics, this one set in the world of Criminal Minds. These will be posted here every day from here to December 24** **th** **, wrapping up as usual on Christmas Eve. Hopefully, you enjoy them!  
** **At this point, I don't know how long the hiatus will continue for. I still have ideas, but they are longer and more complex and a full-time job plus writing the things I want to eventually sell leaves little enough time for fanfic. Hopefully, I will find a better balance in the future, or be able to post short fics and one shots as inspiration strikes. In the meantime, please enjoy 'Darkness and Light'!**


	2. 1 Holly Jolly Christmas

**Hi everyone- Endurance here! I'm pleased to announce that ModernDayBard and I have teamed up for another Christmas fanfiction series. This year we selected Criminal Minds as our fandom. All of these stories are set with the seasons 2-7 team of Emily, JJ, Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia. We don't own the characters (major or minor), show plotlines, or any of the Christmas songs referenced. Read the author's notes at the end if you are interested in knowing our preferred versions of the songs.**

 **If you are interested in any of our previous collaborations, please check out the stories "A Very Baker Street Christmas" and "The Adventures of Brooklyn" (written with TaliesinTaleweaver) in Endurance's profile.**

* * *

 _*ding*_

The high-pitched sound of the elevator signaled to its single occupant that it was officially time for Monday to begin. Emily Prentiss sighed as the whooshing doors parted. Coming off of a weekend was always rough, but even more so when you've just returned from chasing a serial arsonist.

Needless to say, the brunette wasn't in a very cheery mood. And as she trudged to her desk the last thing she expected to see was a stack of shimmery, colorful knick-knacks heaped on her desk.

"What the..." she groaned and slammed her travel mug on the wood surface. "Who the heck left this stuff here?"

 _*bang*_ "Ouch," the muffled voice came from Garcia's office.

"Garcia?" Emily poked her head in to see the blonde come out from underneath one of the tables in the room. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Em. I was just fixing the wires to one of my speakers. You're just in time for the test run."

"Test run?" Garcia did not reply, only smiled widely as she walked over to her IPod dock pressing a few buttons.

 _Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
_ _It's the best time of the year.  
_ _I don't know if there'll be snow,  
_ _But have a cup of cheer._

The old classic was briefly muted by the sounds of the elevator and the hum of chatter coming from their fellow agents as they entered the bull pen.

"What's all of this," Reid asked, looking just as confused as Emily by the mass sitting on her desk.

"Come on kid," Morgan interjected. "Haven't you ever seen Christmas decorations?"

"Garcia what is all of this?" Hotch's stern voice interrupted.

Prentiss snorted, "That seems to be the question of the day." Garcia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Sir, I just thought we could start the week with a little Christmas cheer." She waited to finish until they were joined by Rossi and JJ. "You all have been dealing with a tough few cases and I wanted to give us a chance to relax a bit and celebrate. If I had talked to you all first you would have beat around the bush and never done anything."

 _Say hello to friends you know,  
_ _And everyone you meet._

"Holly Jolly Christmas" had been on repeat the entire time as Hotch appeared to consider what Penelope had said.

"Sir?"

Hotch smiled and shook his head a little. "Garcia, get an actual playlist together. Emily, Morgan and Reid, sort out these decorations. Rossi and JJ…. You're on hot chocolate duty." With as chorus of "Thank you" and beaming smiles everyone got to work. It turns out that Garcia was right. The bull pen was already beginning to fill a little more… jolly.

* * *

 **Song: Holly Jolly Christmas  
** **Recommended** **Version: Burl Ives (From the Rudolph Special)**


	3. 2 Meanie

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Because I forgot to specify earlier: this fic takes place before JJ is transferred to the pentagon and before Prentiss fakes her death, with the team lineup as follows: Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, and Garcia. This chapter focuses on JJ and her family. Enjoy!  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

" _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
_ _You really are a heel.  
_ _You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
_ _You're as charming as an eel,  
_ _Mr. Grinch.  
_ _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel."_

JJ paused at the doorway, peering unseen around the corner at a warm and welcome, if chaotic, scene. Henry and Will were in the living room, goofing off as they often did when she was out, or they didn't think she was watching, surrounded by a mess of Henry's toys. What the game had been, JJ couldn't say, but what it now was she knew in a heartbeat—she'd known from the moment she'd heard Will trying to sing 'that' song.

Henry had watched the Grinch special the evening before, curled up between his parents, all three with mugs of cocoa, and the animated classic had lodged itself already in the young boy's heart. And apparently, his favorite section was the sleigh ride down the mountain and the following song.

The song which his father was now singing to him, teasing him with. Henry laughed, and JJ couldn't decide which sounded better, to her.

" _You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
_ _You have termites in your smile,  
_ _You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile,  
_ _Mr. Grinch.  
_ _Given the choice between the two of you,  
_ _I'd take the seasick crocodile."_

As she watched, JJ found herself witness to a minor miracle:

Without a break in song, without a pause or a gesture to explain what he was doing, Will began to clean up the mess of Henry's toys by 'stealing' them in a similar fashion to the Grinch. With a giggle, Henry joined in—one of the few times he'd jumped in to clean up any mess (much less one of his own) without being explicitly instructed to do so, and without complaining!

Far from it—he was not only imitating his father's action, but also trying to sing with him, and the next stanza came out in near unison (though their timing wasn't quite exact):

" _The three best words that best describe you,  
_ _Are as follows, and I quote:  
_ _Stink!  
_ _Stank!  
_ _Stunk!"_

JJ knew well that this was only the beginning of her son's obsession with the animated special, and of this song in particular. In the days and weeks to come, this would definitely become annoying, but for now…

JJ quietly slipped her phone out and began recording. Some memories should not only be cherished…they should be preserved.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Been wanting to use this song for a couple of years now, but couldn't figure out how to make it work. Once Endurance suggested Criminal Minds, I thought, 'Oh, if I want to do this song, I can have Henry be obsessed with the special or something!' The rest just came from that. Tune in tomorrow for Endurance's next chapter!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch  
** **Recommended Version: Animated Original (Can't beat it)**


	4. 3 Angels Indeed

_**Hi everyone! So, it seems that we are receiving some censure regarding the use of song lyrics in our stories. From here on out, we'll be following a different format. We'll put the song that the chapters are inspired by with our prefered versions in the beginning author's note. Maybe we'll be able to include our favorite lyrics, depending on the copyrights that are on the song. We love writing these stories for all of you and we hope that you will continue to enjoy them. Blessings to all, Endurance.**_

 **Song- Angels From the Realms of Glory  
** **Preferred Version- Peter Hollens**

* * *

The elevator sound was different. Reid was just certain that it was higher pitched.

He hated it.

Okay, so he didn't actually hate it. But Reid was, for lack of a better word, grumpy. They had just gotten back from a consult in Norfolk and it had been a difficult one. Not that the case was hard, but because the LEO's they were working with would not give him the time of day. And if there was one thing Spencer Reid hated, it was feeling useless and ignored.

The frown on his face made him look at least ten years older than he was. And though it softened slightly at seeing the mini tree and candy canes on his desk (Garcia really did try to brighten the space up), he was still tense enough that everyone was leaving him alone.

Spencer went through his normal routine of pulling out his laptop and other work materials and opening his email. To his surprise there was an email from a non-work address, from a name that was vaguely familiar. It read:

 _Agent Reid:_

 _You may not remember me or my nephew Sammy, but we definitely remember you. It's been a little over a year since you and your team helped with his parent's case and in that time I've been able to get Sammy the assistance that he needs in school. He's adjusted relatively well to living with me and he has continued with his music lessons._

 _Sammy was offered a chance to perform recently and I thought that you would like to see the video. I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you did for him during that difficult time. Keep doing the good work._

 _Blessings-  
_ _Ms. Sparks_

Attached to the email was a video link. Reid quickly plugged in his headphones and opened the file.

The camera focus was a little blurry at first, as the person holding the camera struggled to get the lens trained on the right person. But as soon as it all came into focus, Reid saw Sammy.

"Whoa," Reid said to himself. Sammy had grown by at least six inches, and was dressed in a nice, gray, three piece suit with a green tie. He was fidgeting with something in his hands, looking nervous. But the instant he was seated at the piano, all his fidgeting ceased. The crisp beginning notes of the old carol poured from the instrument as the accompanying singer began his part.

 _Angels from the realms of glory,  
_ _Wing your flight o'er all the earth;  
_ _Ye who sang creation's story,  
_ _Now proclaim Messiah's birth;  
_ _Come and worship,  
_ _Come and worship,  
_ _Worship Christ, the newborn King!_

The peaceful nature of the song reflected on Sammy's face. And Reid couldn't help but beam with pride as he watched the young boy confidently finish the song. And he marveled over the thought that he had, even in some small way contributed to Sammy's current development.

While the younger agent was focused on his video, he was completely oblivious to the stares from some of his fellow agents.

"What do you think the kid is smiling about?" Morgan asked his brunette colleague.

Emily shrugged. "With Reid, who knows? But, it sure is nice to see him smile."

As the two turned back to their paperwork, Reid pulled the headphones out of his ears. But his smile did not fade the rest of the day. And occasionally one of his teammates heard him mumble something about angels under his breath.


	5. 4 Tears

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here with the next chapter! So, the format of these has changed from prior installments, and even the original draft.  
** **It has been brought to my attention that song lyrics outside of public domain are not allowed in fics. So the chapters where we used older carols will be fine and unaltered, but those where the inspiration was a more modern song, I will be removing the lyrics and noting the inspiration at the end. It will affect the flow, unfortunately, and I do apologize, but I could not in good conscience continue to violate rules that I now know exist and I thank the reviewer who brought this to my attention.  
** **I have chosen to leave previously published chapters and stories as-is, sadly simply because there are so many, I cannot make the time to re-write them all and still keep up with my professional writing and 'real' life. Please know it was never my intention to violate the guidelines of this site, all errors were made from ignorance and I now know better going forward.  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

They had managed to solve the case, in the end. It hadn't even gone much worse than their cases typically did—didn't involve children, they'd managed to save at least one victim by catching the UnSub in time—but then again, in their field, cases tended to be bad by definition.

Still, as the team made their way back into the bullpen (to grab the last few things before heading home for the night), they were in relatively good spirits. That it, until Morgan noticed a distinct lack of Garcia in the bullpen waiting for them.

After a brief farewell to the others, he headed down the hall to the 'tech cave', and part of the answer was revealed as soon as he saw her.

Garcia was crying.

One moment he was registering the fact that their technical analyst was in tears, the next moment, Derek was at her side, asking gently, "Hey, Baby Girl—wat's wrong?"

She briefly glanced up, then away—a clear sign she was a little embarrassed by the answer. That was good: maybe she was crying about somethings silly or solvable? But no, these were no the tears of a Penelope Garcia who was overwhelmed by puppies or something. This was something serious.

"I-I just…After you guys got on the plane…An email came through about the Christmas party." Garcia paused a moment to get a bit of breath back before continuing. "And I couldn't help thinking about the _families_. I mean, of those three women before you guys got called in. It's almost _Christmas_ they're _missing_ someone—someone who won't ever be there again—and we caught the guy but that's the only thing we can do and it won't bring anybody back or make things better for their Christmas…or after…"

The tears came rushing back and Penelope could explain no more. But then again, she didn't have to. Her empathy was well known to the team, particularly to Morgan.

The worst part was, there wasn't much he could _do_ —she had a point, after all. But then, a thought occurred: he couldn't help those particular families, but he could help Garcia. And maybe even…

* * *

 **So, yeah. When I was jotting down songs I wanted to use, or maybe use, I wrote down 'Christmas Makes Me Cry' and instantly thought 'Garcia'. Morgan's was also pretty clear (see my next chapter on Thursday), and they both featured each other pretty heavily, which seems fitting given their dynamic. Anyway, tune in tomorrow for Endurance's next chapter!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Christmas Makes Me Cry  
** **Recommended Version: Matthew West and Mandisa**


	6. 5 Mangers Away

_**Greetings All! I hope that you are enjoying the lovely Advent season. And happy Hanukkah to all of those who are celebrating over the next week.  
**_ _ **This next story is inspired by a holiday tradition in my hometown. As always we don't own the characters, any story lines referenced from the show, or the songs.**_

 **Song: Away In the Manger  
** **Preferred Version: Pentatonix**

* * *

Sometime JJ really had no idea what to think about certain situations. In her line of work she saw things that would seriously frighten most people and she handled them with all of the grace that she had. But sometimes there were just no words for what you were seeing. And in this case her speechlessness was caused by her husband, who was currently appearing before her in a tattered, brown bathrobe with a black cloth over his head. The head covering was currently being held on by what appeared to be an old karate headpiece. Once she got over the initial shock over the piece meal costume, she chuckled, reflecting on the events leading to the situation.

Earlier in the day JJ, Will, and Henry had come to Louisiana to visit Will's family for Christmas. And they had no sooner stepped over the threshold of his cousin's house when Noel was desperately begging for Will's help.

"Will, please, just this once."

"No, Noel. I'm not dressing up in some itchy bathrobe and walking from church to church all night long. Especially not after doing a six hour flight after coming off of a night shift."

Noel looked pleading at JJ.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what is going on here," the blonde agent replied.

"Oh, it's a parish tradition. Thirty years ago, this area had several churches of different denominations popping up. The pastors wanted to find a way to promote unity among their congregants so they came up with a 'Walk to Bethlehem.' Each church takes a character from the Christmas story, we start off with Mary at the Methodist Church and then walk to each church, read a scripture, sing a song, and take the next character with us as we go to the next church."

JJ nodded in understanding. "And your church is responsible for…"

"Joseph. And the person who was supposed to play him this year tore his ACL and the others are either too old, too young, or need to walk with their own kids." Noel shot a sharp glance to her cousin, "and Will was our last hope to save it."

Will was about to protest when he caught JJ looking sympathetically at Noel. And it was then that Will knew it was a losing battle. He heaved a long-suffering sigh,

"Alright, I'll do it. Just… make sure the bathrobe isn't too scratchy." The giant hug he got from Noel was almost worth it.

So, later that evening, JJ found herself standing in the second pew of St. Nicholas Catholic Church, watching her fiancé hand a baby doll to the young lady playing Mary. The priest read a passage from Matthew, but the blonde didn't quite pay attention until he motioned for everyone to stand for the selected song.

 _Away in a manger,  
_ _No crib for a bed,  
_ _The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head;  
_ _The stars in the sky,  
_ _Looked down where he lay,  
_ _The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay._

The simple song, sung acapella, struck a chord with JJ. Her parents had never really celebrated Christmas and that season was always overshadowed by despair of some sort. Even after leaving home she had never considered Christmas worth celebrating outside of the standard acknowledgements. But she could appreciate the simple hope and goodness that radiated from group she was currently surrounded by. The feeling was contagious. And not even the off key offerings of these humble people could keep the joy from spreading. And JJ could always use a little more of that in her life.

With a lingering glance to Will, she heartily entered into the last verse-

 _Be near me Lord Jesus,  
_ _I ask thee to stay,  
_ _Close by me forever, and love me, I pray;  
_ _Bless all the dear children in thy tender care,  
_ _And fit us for heaven, to live with thee there._


	7. 6 Gifts

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This chapter is a follow-up to my last one, 'Tears,' so think of this as 'part 2' to its 'part 1'.  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

 _The worst part was, there wasn't much he could do—she had a point, after all. But then, a thought occurred: he couldn't help those particular families, but he could help Garcia. And maybe even…_

* * *

"Get your coat on, Baby Girl, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Garcia dashed around her apartment, gathering her scattered winter gear, but sparing time to cast a mock-glare at her unexpected visitor. "Well, maybe if I had a _warning_ you'd made plans for today I'd have been ready. Or maybe if you tell me what they are, I know what to grab! I don't do well with vague hints and teasing grins."

Said grin did not diminish. "I told you: just a coat, gloves, and a hat. That's all you'll need."

Morgan managed, after just a few more minutes of coaxing and teasing, to get the technical analyst out her door and out onto the city streets. They had a day off, and he knew just what to do.

* * *

Understanding began to dawn, at least a little, for Garcia as they arrived at the food pantry that morning, but Morgan didn't respond to the silent question the bubbly blonde sent him, other than to lead her inside and explain to the volunteer coordinator that he'd brought a friend to help.

The pair were taken to the loading doors, where incoming donations were brought, and the sorting system explained. It was still in clear view of the front, where they were given out, meaning Garcia was able to see, first-hand, all the people they were helping to help that morning.

* * *

Morgan hadn't stopped there. That afternoon, he brought her to an after-school program he volunteered at (when time and case schedule allowed). As he jumped into a game with a group of boys that evidently knew him well, Garcia found herself surrounded by a group of girls curious about her unusual style.

The technical analyst explained her own, encouraged theirs, and at one point the conversation turned to cats. Then one of them asked what she did for a living, and after she answered that, the computer and STEM questions started, which she was always glad to answer. The few hours went by much too quickly.

* * *

In the end, the kids had to go—and so did they. Morgan had one more stop planned: serving dinner at a local shelter.

Some muttered thanks, some couldn't look up, others managed a smile that actually helped set her more at ease, but somehow knowing that each of them was a little better fed, that she'd helped to make some small difference, helped fight back the despair she'd crashed into days ago.

* * *

It was a short, but cold walk back to her apartment, and a watery smile she turned on him at the door. For once, the talkative analyst could only say two words, but they were the only ones she needed: "Thank you."

Morgan grinned. "Any time, Baby Girl."

* * *

 **So, yeah. Inspiration for this one is 'Give This Christmas Away'. (Not shown because copyright and site rule issues.)  
** **Anyway, I ended up doing a two-parter for two characters more than giving each their own, and ironically, they were the POV characters for each other's stories. Originally, this was just going to be Morgan's story, but after I came up with the idea for the last one…Well, hopefully you all like the end result!** **And don't forget to tune in tomorrow for Endurance's next chapter.  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Give This Christmas Away  
** **Recommended Version: Matthew West and Amy Grant**


	8. 7 Yes

_**Greetings and Salutations! Today's chapter will be focusing on Hotch, which will be different for me. I hope you enjoy.  
**_ _ **As always, I don't own anything but the plot of this one shot.**_

 **Song: "I'll Be Home For Christmas"  
** **Preferred Version: Frank Sinatra, Kim Walker-Smith, Pentatonix**

* * *

 _Another day and another case done,_ Hotch thought to himself as he got on the plane going back to D.C. They had just spent a week in Omaha and the whole team was exhausted and anxious to get home. None more so than Aaron Hotchner.

He had barely gotten settled into his seat when the Peanuts theme began playing loudly. Hotch smiled as he his phone lit up with a picture of Jack. This picture was his particular favorite as it displayed the young boy in a dirty and torn shirt and shorts combo, holding up a small frog that he had found in the bushes. Never mind that the caller ID showed the name of Haley's sister, who still watched Jack from time to time as she was able.

"Hey buddy, how are you?"

"Okay daddy. Are you gonna make it?"

* * *

 **MDB Note: A little short tonight, but it leads well into tomorrow morning's story, so stay tuned!**


	9. 8 Pageantry

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! I know the last chapter was oddly short (I accidentally cut Endurance off** — **time zone differences are FUN sometimes), and we may be posting an updated version later, but for now, here is the next chapter:  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

The auditorium was just past half-full when Aaron Hotchner slipped into one row and found a seat. He glanced around, finding it a little harder than normal to be (or appear) at ease, but his son's school was putting on a Christmas pageant, and there was no way he was missing that.

He couldn't even precisely identify what had him feeling at least a little uncomfortable. At least: not at first. But as he took in the steadily growing crowd around him, he knew. So many groups were large ones—parents, sibling, grandparents, even aunts, uncles, and some cousins. Many of the children had whole families supporting them, and Jack had…him. The guilt rose up—as it did from time to time—but along with it came the determination that, if it was only him, he'd be the best family he could be for his little boy.

Nearly as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the children filed out and the first song began.

As the first verse filled the auditorium, another large group slipped in, filling the row in front of Hotch, scrambling for their seats as best they could in the dark, and evidently trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, given that the pageant had started.

As the new comers crossed Hotch's field of vision, the silhouettes were as familiar as they were unexpected—and welcome. Garcia led the group, giving Hotch a small wave when she saw him, followed by Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid, with Rossi bringing up the rear with a proud smile and a small nod to Aaron. The group sat, attention turned to the stage.

Hotch saw Jack's face the instant the boy saw and recognized the group in front of his father, and the small wave he gave them. It was a bright, beaming smile the agent was sure to remember for a long time, as was the realization that came with: biological or not, he and Jack _did_ have a very large, somewhat crazy, but incredibly loyal, family.

* * *

 **So, yeah. As soon as I pictured Hotch at some school function of Jack's, I knew that the rest of the team had to be there as well, and the rest of the idea came quickly after that. Last minute research showed the song I had chosen was NOT, in fact, public domain, hence no actual song appearing. Sorry.  
** **Anyway, tune in tomorrow for Endurance's next chapter!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Do You Hear What I Hear  
** **Recommended Version: A tie between 4Him's and Peter Hollens'**


	10. 9 Decorating Joy

_**As always, we don't own anything. Also, please don't kill me: I'm not good at writing flirty interactions, so Garcia's speech patterns aren't exactly spot on.**_

 **Song: Mistletoe and Holly  
** **Preferred Version: Frank Sinatra**

* * *

Penelope Garcia _loved_ Christmas. She loved everything about it- from the sentiments of hope and joy to the silly songs and cheerful sights and sounds. Nothing she had experienced in her life thus far could make her lose her love for the holiday. Her small home was always decorated by the time the middle of December rolled around, usually with some sort of theme in mind. This year, Garcia was going for a 'Vintage Christmas' type feeling and her town home floor was covered in the mess of decorations she has accumulated over the years and had spent meticulous time selecting as the holiday drew near.

And it was the sight of Garcia mumbling over the mess and the jazzy sounds of her Christmas playlist that greeted Spencer Reid as he walked into her apartment.

"Garcia?" The young agent sounded a bit hesitant as he looked around the room. There was at least twice as much stuff as they had used to decorate the bullpen the week before.

"Oh—hi, Reid! How is the marvelous doctor doing today?"

She didn't get an answer, merely an overwhelmed glare as Reid tried to sort one end of the conglomeration from the other. Garcia smiled at him.

"Okay, Boy Wonder, let's go get some hot cocoa first. We'll get a plan together, and then we can tackle this mess."

Reid nodded approvingly and they moved into the tech's smallish kitchen. He watched as she pulled out the milk, cocoa powder, and cinnamon from the spice rack. Of course she knew how he liked his coco the best.

"Do you know if anyone else is coming?" Garcia turned and handed Reid the first cup of the warm drink.

Reid shook his head. "I know Morgan was planning on coming, but he also mentioned having a few things to do before he could make it. And JJ is out of town for the week."

"Yeah, that's right. Well, everyone else can come and go as they please. But that makes you all mine for the time being, so let's get to it." Garcia pulled out a bright purple pen and a flowery notepad she kept by her landline and directed Reid back into the ornament strewn frenzy.

"So the first thing we need to do is get the wall decorations up..." Her voice faded slightly as Reid steeled himself for the afternoon to come.

A good few hours later, Penelope, Reid, and Morgan were standing back and admiring their handy work. The tree was decked in silver and gold ornaments, garlands, and string popcorn. Sprigs of fake mistletoe and holly were poking out from the fairy lights and garlands hanging on the walls. Certain points on Garcia's walls were graced with paintings of snow scenes, while on the opposite end from the tree a fake fireplace was going. It looked like a potential scene from "White Christmas."

Garcia, who was sandwiched between Reid and Morgan, reached around and gave them the biggest side hug she possibly could. "Thank you both so much for helping me out! I think this is the best room I've had yet."

Morgan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Any time Baby Girl."

"Yeah, as long as you make hot cocoa like that." Reid's side statement got a laugh from his companions.

Garcia turned and gave him another hug, "you got it Wonder Boy."


	11. 10 Harmony

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Don't have much of anything else to say, so let's get to it!  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

A job with the BAU is many things, but full of days off is not one of them, so any and all Christmas shopping (at least, that which cannot be done online) must be handled efficiently in the few scant days that can be seized before the holidays.

That was how and why Prentis found herself walking quickly through downtown DC, congratulating herself on decimating her (admittedly short) Christmas list in a matter of hours, leaving her with a brief bit of daylight, plus the evening, unexpectedly free.

Just as she was wondering if she should call up some of her friends and see if they were free, she heard a singing group from the park a block away. Curious and in a good mood, she made her way in that direction.

" _What child is this,  
_ _Who lay to rest,  
_ _On Mary's lap is sleeping?"_

It turned out to be a barbershop quartet singing a carol she vaguely remembered from her days of being dragged to church after her mother. Instinctively, she began to walk away, but then she stopped.

They weren't preaching, weren't juding. Just singing. And they sounded _really_ good, even to her untrained ears. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…

" _This, this is Christ the King,  
_ _Whom shepherds guard and angels sing;"_

…Maybe she can stay for a little bit…

" _O raise, raise a song on high—  
_ _The virgin sings a lullaby;  
_ _Joy, oh joy for Christ is born:  
_ _The Babe, the son of God!"_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Prentiss is probably the hardest team member for me to write, and a seasonal piece like this is even harder for me. I tried my best not to take her out of character, but wasn't quite sure how well I worked in the song. Anyway, tune in tomorrow for Endurance's next chapter!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: What Child Is This  
** **Recommended Version: Vocal Spectrum**


	12. 11 Buon Natale

_**Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoyed Modern's last chapter. I certainly did! Today's chapter focuses on Rossi. A lot of the stuff I talk about comes from my own traditions with my family. I hope you enjoy :)**_

 **Song: Buon Natale  
** **Version: Nat King Cole**

* * *

Snow was falling lightly as David Rossi pulled into his driveway. Normally he wasn't such a fan of the snow, but even he had to admit that the pure white made a pretty contrast to the charcoal gray of his large home.

His large, empty home.

The sound of his footsteps echoed in the hall as he made his way to the coat hanger to get rid of his outerwear. Being alone had never much bothered Rossi. After growing up in a large, noisy family and going through three wives, sometimes he preferred being by himself. But it was the Christmas season and something just felt so wrong about being alone. Sure he would open his home to any members of the team who needed the family, but there were no guarantees that any would take him up on his offer. Being alone wasn't really what Rossi had wanted for his life either. He had always hoped that he would have plenty of children and grandchildren to fill the home during this blessed time- like his Nonna and Nonno had.

The agent stopped in his kitchen, pouring a glass of wine from the bottle he had opened the night before. He could almost smell the spices from the mulled wine his grandmother used to make. It would mingle with the smell of his grandfather cooking tilapia for Christmas Eve dinner. He could almost see the mess of flour on the counter with the icing that the cookies would later be decorated with. Rossi finally snapped himself out of the memories and made his way to the den, where he picked up his copy of _A Christmas Carol_. As he read, he could hear his mother's melodic voice dancing over the words. Despite her stanch Italian upbringing, she loved the story and read it to the children in the family every Christmas week as long as she had been alive. At first she read it in Italian, but as fewer and fewer of the children were being taught the language, she switched to English.

Rossi shook his head, in his opinion, the native language of a people should always be passed down. No matter where you lived.

He looked over to his phone, where he caught the small red light blinking. He hardly ever had phone calls on his landline. . . which meant it was probably family. The agent braced himself as he reached over to press play.

" _Ciao David, it's Giovanna."_ Rossi smiled, his young second cousin was one of the few relatives he could stand. _"I was making taralli and couldn't help but think of you. I will send you some, but I need your new address. My number is in your email. Call me soon. Buon Natale cousin! Talk to you soon."_

If it was possible, his smile grew. Of course he could make the taralli himself, but Gia was a master and if she wanted to bless him with homemade treats, he would not discourage her. Finding her number was no problem and soon the line was ringing in attempt to connect.

"Hello?" the feminine voice answered.

"Ciao Gia! Buon Natale!"


	13. 12 Respite

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! Again, not so sure what I need/want to say, so let's just get to the story!  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

Sometimes, cases weighed heavily on the BAU case, and the closer to Christmas it got, the darker the cases seemed to be—the larger the body counts. Their final case before the Holidays (providing no emergency called them in) was their hardest yet, and by the time they made it back to Quantico, all of them needed to put distance between themselves and work.

JJ and Hotch had their families to go to, and Morgan and Prentiss were making plans with Reid and Garcia when Hotch gave Rossi a gently probing look—one that asked if he needed to come over, if there was anything the younger agent could do. The oldest BAU member managed a small smile and responded in silent kind: a single shake of the head and the slightest shooing motion: _Go. Be with your son. I've got a place to go._

He actually did.

* * *

 **God rest ye merry, gentlemen:  
** **Let nothing you dismay;  
** **Remember Christ our Savior,  
** **Was born on Christmas Day…**

* * *

Rossi made his way through the cold and darkening city streets, trying to strike the balance between hurrying and taking in the lights and displays. The decorations were another great way to lift the spirits, if he could make himself focus on them, but he didn't want to be late…

* * *

 **To save us all from Satan's pow'r,  
** **When we were gone astray.**

* * *

He just made it. The choir was partway through their set, and sounding good as they rehearsed. They'd definitely be ready for the Christmas eve service, now just a few days away.

Rossi slipped into a back pew, listening, as he knew he was allowed to, as the baritones continued into the next verse.

"' _Fear not then,' said the Angel,  
_ ' _Let nothing you affright.  
_ _This day is born a Savior,  
_ _Of a pure Virgin bright,'"_

Rossi sat, letting the sound of the choir wash over him, and the music ground him, bring him out of that dark place the team had to operate in and into the season of light.

" _O tidings of comfort and joy—  
_ _Comfort and joy!  
_ _O tidings of comfort and joy!"_

* * *

 **So, yeah. This chapter sort of encapsulated what the whole story was, in my mind's eye: little moments our favorite team of profilers takes to remember that, even in the darkest of times, there is light: especially at Christmas.  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen  
** **Recommended Version: MercyMe or 4Him**


	14. 13 Breath of Heaven

**MDB NOTE: sorry for the delay, everyone. I went down sick yesterday. Fortunately, I'm feeling better now, so will be posting yesterday's chapter and today's back-to-back.**

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! So…. I completely forgot about Emily Prentiss when I worked on my outlines for this series, which left me grasping about for inspiration. I decided to use a newer song, so there will be no song lyrics in this story. I hope you take the time to listen to the song though. It's really good- and that's coming from someone who prefers classic Christmas carols.  
**_ _ **As always, we don't own anything.**_

 **Song: Breath of Heaven  
** **Prefered Version: Hannah Kerr**

* * *

A few days had passed since Prentiss had walked by the barbershop quartet and once again the team found themselves with a quiet day at home. They considered it quite the Christmas miracle really, and each used the precious day to get caught up on desk work and the free evening to relax.

Relaxing wasn't something Emily was used to doing. Her mother had not been very big on teaching her daughter self-care, hence taking time to herself was something that made Emily very uneasy. But one thing that always calmed her mind, was a nice long drive. And that was exactly what she was doing that clear December night. The stars were bright and the roads were mercifully clear. Not many cars were travelling along with her despite the hour and season.

Another thing that the female agent did not care for was being alone with her thoughts, because it was during those quiet moments when she was most honest with herself. Honest about how tired she was and how much she hated bearing the weight of fighting evil day after day. She wasn't quite sure if she could continue in her situation much longer.

" _Bestir, O Lord, Thy might, we beseech Thee, and come; and with great power come to our aid…"_

The old Advent prayer came to her mind faster than she could stop it. Emily rolled her eyes at herself. She wasn't religious. She hadn't been to mass in years, much less for Advent or Christmas. But there was something comforting in the old words. "With great power come to our aid," the prayer said. Perhaps that was the key. After all was not Christmas the celebration of the defeat of darkness?

Emily pulled over to the side of the road. If anything should could use some comfort tonight. Her phone came out and she searched till she found the whole prayer. She breathed in deep, and as she exhaled began her prayer, beginning as her an old monk had taught her-

"Lord Jesus Christ, have mercy on me. Bestir O Lord, Thy might, we beseech Thee, and come; and with great power come to our aid, that by the help of Thy grace, that which is hindered by our sins may be hastened by thy merciful forgiveness. Who livest and reignest, with God the Father, in the unity of the Holy Ghost, God, world without end. Amen." Feeling more at peace then she had in a long time, she crossed herself and pulled off of the road, heading back to D.C. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she would ask Rossi if she could join him for Christmas Eve mass after all.


	15. 14 Reflections

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! We're winding down here, with just a few chapters left. Hopefully, you have all enjoyed this little diversion! (I do apologize if this seems choppy/awkward. This one suffered the most for the removal of the lyrics, I think. To combat that, try listening to Reliant K's 'Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More' while reading. It might help.)  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

Boarding a commercial flight was a much different experience than getting on the team's jet to either go to or return form a case, Reid reflected as he shuffled towards his seat. Much louder, much more chaotic, yet he felt much more isolated.

Well, that was hardly surprising. Here, he was a solo traveler; there, he was part of a tightly-knit team whose bond couldn't have been predicted any more than it could now be adequately explained in words.

But as the young doctor sat, waiting for the trip to see his mother well and truly start, he found he didn't really care to even try to explain it.

Somewhere along the path—and Reid truly couldn't say when—his family had expanded beyond just himself and his mother. At times, it still surprised him how many people now cared about him so deeply, and how much he'd come to care for them. In his most honest moments, he could admit to himself that he probably would not have survived this long without having met this team—this family—without having them by his side.

As takeoff (finally) neared Reid reached for his phone to turn it off, pausing slightly to read a new message from Garcia.

 _Sent some goodies on ahead of you. Package should arrive same day as you, if not a little before. Share some with your mom and tell her I say 'hi'. Merry Christmas, Spencer._

With a smile, he turned off his phone, saving the message.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Inspiration for this one is (surprise, surprise) 'Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More'. (Not shown because copyright and site rule issues.  
** **Anyway, as soon as I listed the song, I knew it was for Reid, and the rest of the story just sort of became a ramble explaining why and partial character look, though I don't know if I'm treading any new ground, exactly. Still, I wanted some Reid introspection with a happy note to it, so here you go!  
** **Tune in tomorrow for Endurance's last chapter, then we wrap up with one more from me on Christmas Eve!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: Merry Christmas, Here's to Many More  
** **Recommended Version: Reliant K**


	16. 15 I Heard the Bells

_**MDB: Sorry once again for the delay: My family ended up babysitting most of Christmas Eve for hour neighbor. but here are the final two chapters at last!**_

* * *

 _ **Hi everyone! So, this is my last chapter in this series, and by far the most personal for me to write. This year has been a struggle for me in many ways and I found myself asking the same questions that Morgan does in this chapter. But the Advent season has been the perfect time for me to reflect and renew my faith in the Great and Merciful God who is not dead nor sleeping. Modern has her last chapter going up tomorrow, but I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and may the peace of Christ, which surpasses all understanding, rest on you this blessed season. With Love- Endurance  
**_ _ **I don't own the character, prayers, or song mention in this story.**_

 **Song: I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day  
** **Preferred Version: Frank Sinatra**

* * *

Somehow Morgan always found himself back here. Back in this little half empty church, contemplating all of life's great mysteries. Today's mystery- Where was God?

Derek felt that the question was somewhat rhetorical, after all God was not living and walking among them today . . . at least not in any physical form. But at the same time it was a question he very much wanted to be answered, because everywhere he looked all he saw was evil. So here he was scooting into the closet pew he could get as the congregation finished their last hymn and the priest approached the podium.

Father Matthew was a kindly, old priest that Morgan had visited with several times. He told thing like they were, and Morgan liked that. So he was only mildly surprised at Father Matthew's next words.

"Wars, rumors of wars, bombings, mass shootings, criminals running rampant, riots, and natural disasters. These have all been staples of conversation in the news over the past year. Many of our own have been touched in some way by one of these things. So, where is God? Where is He in all of this muck and mire?"

Morgan was shocked, but spellbound in equal measures. He put his full attention on the priest, wait to see what he would say to answer such a profound question.

"How can we say peace on earth and goodwill to men this holiday season? When hate runs so rampant and chokes anything good out? Why is God so silent?" The priest paused a moment. "I know you all have families and things to attend to, so I'm going to give you the simplest and best answer that I can.

God is not silent. He speaks to us every single day. The Father moves and works even though we don't realize it."

Derek's quirked an eyebrow. And, the priest, as if sensing his question, looked right at the agent as he continued.

"Teachers, every time you spend an extra moment with one of your student's that need help, God is speaking through you to show His love and attention. Counselors, every time you help guide someone through the grieving process or through a trauma, the Father offers His comfort through you. Parents and guardians, everytime you lead the children in your care through prayers and devotions you lead them to see the very heart of God. First responders, everytime you save a life, bring a criminal in, or work with a victim you are an administrator of acts of justice and mercy which God has ordained you to perform. Every time a friend comes along side you in prayer and encourages you, God is speaking.

Of course there are instances of the miraculous. But if we are indeed ambassadors for Christ, as Paul calls us, then every single thing we do, when done in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, is God speaking and working."

The priest paused to let his words sink in. Derek certainly had never thought of any of that before. And while he listened to the words, he felt a change in his spirit. A sense of comfort, wrapping around him like one of his mother's hugs.

The priest continued, "Advent is a time when we prepare and celebrate Christ's coming. Both His first coming, where He gave us spiritual victory. But also His eventual second coming where He defeat evil once and for all. Until then, let us be His hands and feet. So that in the words of the old poem the bells of Christmas 'may ring loud and deep, GOD IS NOT DEAD," the priest lighty pounded the podium for emphasis, "Nor does He sleep." Father Matthew motioned for the congregation to stand. "Let us pray."

Derek bowed his head and let the words of the prayer wash over him-

"Let our lives be honest and holy in this present age, as we wait for the happiness to come when our great God reveals himself in glory. Amen."


	17. 16 Peace

**Hello, everybody; ModernDayBard here! This is it: the final chapter of 'Darkness and Light'. Hopefully, you've all enjoyed this continuing, evolving tradition. For those of you who've enjoyed Endurance's chapters and want to read more of her works, check out her profile (EnduranceinHope). For now, let's forge on with the finale!  
** **Disclaimer: I own neither these characters nor these songs, I just decided to put them together!**

* * *

Christmas Eve found the various members of the BAU's top profiling unit taking a moment to breathe, each in their own way. Rossi was entertaining guests, as he would the next day as well. Tomorrow would be team members who'd been unable (or unwilling) to spend the holiday with family, but tonight was a group of men he knew through the VA, and as he served the food and drinks, he let the boisterous conversation wash over him, grounding him, yet again, in the present moment.

* * *

In a different house, in a different part of town, Hotch continued a years-long tradition of reading Jack 'A Visit from St. Nick' before bed. The boy was old enough to read for himself, true, but he didn't bring that up as he sipped happily on his cocoa and listened to his father. This moment was for the two of them, and it was special to both.

* * *

For her part, JJ had already gotten her little man into bed with the promise of Santa's bounty to be discovered only after a full night's sleep. In all likelihood, Henry would be up well before dawn, but for now, JJ and Will had the time to themselves…

After they set out the presents, that is.

* * *

Prentiss, like Rossi, had set tonight aside for her friends outside of work, and the group was making the most of their night out and about in DC. But also like Rossi, she found herself looking forward to the 'small family dinner' for the BAU members who'd otherwise spend the night alone.

 _Not this year._

* * *

Morgan was back in Chicago, back with his family, and making the most of his too-brief time there. The stories he told were highly edited, and focused more on team antics than what they actually did, but it was enough to be here, in this moment, and the thoughts of a dangerous and dark profession, for once, did not intrude too heavily.

* * *

Reid had spent a surprisingly pleasant few days in Vegas with his mother. They'd been good days for her, and made better for having her son there. Garcia's package had been too much for the mother and son, and thus the bounty had been shared with many others, and tomorrow's dawn promised another day—a day that, good or bad, would be spent together, at least.

Both had learned not to take that for granted.

* * *

Garcia was in her own apartment, and a technicolor blur of activity and excitement. She had a lot to do to get ready for Rossi's party the next day (he could call it a 'family dinner' if he wanted—it was a party, she knew it). There were presents to wrap and goodies to make, and she loved it! She was in her element when caring for others—especially this odd little family of hers—and bringing them some light when they were constantly surrounded by darkness.

 _But not at this time of year—not if I have anything to do with it!_

* * *

 **So, yeah. Bit more of an overview, but I'm running short on writing time and wanted to touch back in with everyone on the team. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoyed the story as whole, as well. I don't know when I'll be returning for a more regular posting, but apparently, at least for next Christmas!  
** **As always, if you liked it, or saw something you think I can fix/improve on for next time, don't hesitate to leave a review and let me know!**

 **Song: All Is Well  
** **Recommended Version: Voctave**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
